Taeyang and Hyori (Jet) (Durban)
Taeyang and Hyori are Stellarian twins who were raised to overthrow their world's governments. Taeyang is the public face of the two, being the wealthy CEO of Ousam Conglomerate, a multinational conglomerate with branches extending and growing all over the economy. Though gifted, Taeyang wastes his life by pursuing careers and activities other than his original responsibility of bringing Stellarians freedom and safety. Hyori is the hidden face of the twins, her existence being unknown to all but her closest friends. Unlike Taeyang, who's abandoned his responsibilities, she's stayed faithful to her mission and started the Double Dragon, a large crime organization with a foothold in many parts of the world. The mafia's purpose is to eventually overthrow the world's major powers, and it works towards this goal by performing assassinations on key individuals as well as distrupting government activities. BY THE WAY THIS WIKI PAGE IS SUBJECT TO SOME MASSIVE CHANGE AS I EXPERIMENT WITH THESE TWO NGGAS. Background "placeholder quote" It all started when one man had given himself the mission of liberating his people into a world of acceptance. He wanted Stellarians to live without fear of the government kidnapping them to conduct inhumane experiments. The man was a rich and powerful CEO of a mega-conglomerate company known as Ousam. Using his wealth, he learned all he could about neuroscience and chemistry, working with the world leading scientists of their respective fields. The man spent his whole life developing a special serum that allowed the human brain to store much more knowledge as well as drastically accelerate the learning process. The man's plan was that he would raise his own children into the most perfect humans he could make, and use them to carry on his work and mission of liberating his people. The serum would allow for that to happen, as it would improve the children's ability to learn so that they may master a skill which would normally take years to get proficient at, in just a month or two. When his wife bore twins, the man fed the newborns this special serum, forever altering their brains. The children were then subject to rigorous studying and training. They were taught academic subjects ranging from science to mathematics to language during the day. During the night, they trained in a myriad of activities ranging from recreational hobbies such as music to skills such as combat and hacking. "Go bravely into the dark of the night, my children, and be fruitful. Do not let my life's work go to waste. For I know the plans I have for you, plans to prosper you and not harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Do not go gentle into that good night; old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light." Those were the last words the two ever head from their dear father; the last words spoken before he sent them off into the outside world. Taeyang and Hyori were to forge their weapons, don their armor, rally their soldiers and bear fruit. Yet as they faced the dark of the night, they stood motionless. The twins knew their path wasn't going to be easy, that they were going to struggle. major wip ignore this whole background section lmao Personality Taeyang and Hyori share many similarities as twins. They're both very quirky, in the sense that they have unusual habits that set them apart from other "normal" people. Hyori, for example, is secretly a fan of comic books and constantly quotes comic book characters no matter the situation. The twins are also very laidback, rarely showing any signs of anger. The main difference between the two is their difference in attitudes. One primary example is their reaction towards being released into the outside world. Taeyang immediately abandoned his mission, the reason that he was born, in order to live out the life that was stolen away from him. Hyori, on the other hand, took the responsible route of following her father's footsteps in the liberation of Stellarians. Taeyang Taeyang is generally an amiable man, who's generally easy to talk to. He exercises good manners and is very polite when he needs to be. Taeyang's also very sociable and enjoys the company of others, which is partially the reason why he has servants in his home when he could just use machines to serve him. When out with his friends, however, he almost turns into a completely different person. Taeyang is a party animal and enjoys getting drunk. Beneath this persona, however, is a depressed man with no hope. He drinks and parties in order to drown out his feelings. Though he has everything, Taeyang has an emptiness within his heart that neither money nor sex can fill. Along with this unknown emptiness that he doesn't know how to fill, he also harbors regret. Deep down, he knows that he hates himself for abandoning his mission of liberating the Stellarians. Yet, he knows that he'll get into very deep trouble that he'll have to see through to the very end if he does get involved. In this way, Taeyang considers himself selfish because he knows that saving the Stellarians is the right thing to do, yet he simply doesn't want to because he's scared. Hyori Hyori is the more introverted one of the two. Besides Taeyang, she's never had anyone she can consider a friend who share a mutual bonding. All the people she sees daily are all criminals who work for the Double Dragon. Hyori's able to assert an aura of authority to control her subordinates, yet in regular social situations, she tends to be more reserved. Hyori's also the nicer, more caring one of the two twins. Despite her profession, she does care for others, even for her subordinates who are mostly hardened criminals. Like Taeyang, Hyori is also depressed. Though she's very amiable and friendly, she still has to run the Double Dragon, which is ultimately a group of sin and crime. All of her subordinates see her as a strong individual who can lead them all to be rich. Yet underneath her mask of authority, she hates her job. She wishes she could just stop and beg for forgiveness to those she's hurt, but she can't. She also has her mission, her responsibility of liberating the Stellarians. In this way, Hyori is the opposite of Taeyang, for she sacrifices her innocence and happiness in order to become a ruthless leader that'll save her people. Appearance taeyang4.jpg|One of Taeyang's more normal appearances Hyori3.jpg|Hyori's public disguise (Imagine the helmet as black) Taeyang2.png|One of Taeyang's outfits hyori3.png|Hyori Taeyang stands at a height of 5"10 (178 cm) with a skinny yet toned body. His appearance gives the impression that he was born to be a celebrity and a star, and he's widely considered to be a handsome man. Taeyang is a fashionista, and dresses boldly in outfits that most wouldn't even consider wearing, yet he's able to make these outfits look good due to his natural appearance of a superstar. His hair style also changes nearly daily. It's a mystery to the public as to how his hair always changes length, though he simply uses his Stellarian adaptability to grow out or shorten it. Hyori stands at a height of 5"8 (173 cm) with a slim body. Her appearance gives the impression of a fair princess, and that she hails from a royal family. Unlike her brother, Hyori dresses more normally. When she's conducting a mission, however, she dresses in an all leather, skin tight black suit that covers her whole body. In addition to this, she wears black gloves and finishes her outfit with a black helmet. Abilities Taeyang and Hyori began their training at an extremely early age and haven't stopped learning new talents or in academics since. Even once they were released, they continued to pursue their studies, though less so than they had been forced to. Heightened Learning Their father, along with a team of the top neuroscientists and chemists in the world, worked together for decades to develop a special serum that, when fed to a newborn baby, would change their cerebral structure. This would allow them to learn extremely fast, able to study effectively and quickly become proficient in a wide variety of activities at once. Their father took advantage of this and subject the twins to rigorous training and studying at an extremely early age. Intelligence While they had been fed the serum, the twins were already destined to grow into very intelligent people, having inherited their father's brains. Taeyang and Hyori use their smarts to survive in a world where they have little life experience, allowing them to adapt fairly quickly to new environments. In addition to this, they have great minds in business and leadership, as shown by Taeyang's control of Ousam and Hyori's ability to assert her authority. Along with their strategic minds, the two are both very knowledgeable in nearly all fields of science, engineering and computer science. Taeyang is the more "nerdy" one of the two. He's more experienced in these subjects than his sister, having spent more time in the lab. Taeyang has built countless machines ranging from simple devices that provide quality of life changes, to deadly weapons that'd be made illegal should the government ever see him use them. In addition to this, he's invented useful types of substances, written software, created medicine and more. Some of Taeyang's creations are sold as Ousam products. Hyori outshines her brother in combat situations, however. While Taeyang is the scientist of the two, Hyori is the fighter. She's extremely cunning, able to quickly devise battle plans, adapt to new situations, use her resources to the best of their ability, and just simply survive. When there's an option between safe with moderate rewards, or high risk with high rewards, Hyori would choose the latter in most situations. This has earned her the nickname The Daredevil of the Night. By themselves, neither Taeyang nor Hyori could ever hope to outclass a person of L's intelligence. When they worked together, however, the twins could potentially match or maybe even surpass him. Recreational Activities During their educational years, Taeyang and Hyori not only learned academic subjects and combat skills, but also recreational activities. These range from music, art, acting, sports more. Their instructors taught them these skills knowing that they'd somehow prove handy. Once they set out into the outside world, however, only Taeyang continued to use these skills in life. He became a worldwide famous musician, actor, director, and overall entertainer. For a brief time, he was also an (Olympian) athlete, but quit in order to pursure his musical career. Combat Skills One major part of their training was combat skills. If they were to one day overthrow the government, they must know how to fight. Taeyang and Hyori always had a combat training session each night during their education, and with their heightened learning, they quickly became deadly fighters. They studied in martial arts, weapon mastery, sharpshooting and more. While Taeyang was a deadly fighter able to hold his own against soldiers without resorting to his Stellarian strength, Hyori always excelled past him in combat. Only Hyori continued to use her combat skills once they were set free, later forming the Double Dragon. Weapons and Technology Both Taeyang and Hyori employ the use of advanced technology in their daily lives. They have custom made cellphones, smartwatches, Category:Character Category:Modern